


100 Moments - Part 1-10

by orphan_account



Series: 100 Moments [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny challenge I gave myself... a hundred FumaKen Drabbles ^^y Let's see if I can make it!<br/>Here is part one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Moments - Part 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I wanted to write something more FumaKen, but was lacking proper ideas... So this is what came out of it! ;) I searched myself a list of prompts from the internet, set rules for myself and started writing. 
> 
> I hope you will like it :)

1\. Beauty – Fuma’s POV

Sometimes, I really hated Nakajima Kento.

I mean, he was my best friend, and I treasured our friendship more than anything… But sometimes, it was just hard to look at him. 

It was during moments like these, when we had traveled all this way to New York to have a photo shoot for our next single booklet, and I was supposed to feel happy and excited… And then, I looked over to Nakajima, seeing him pose for the camera or just laughing at something Shori had said, and suddenly, my throat tightened up and everything just seemed to hurt inside. 

And all of that, all of these frustrations and messed up emotions were only triggered by one thought that slipped my mind every time I was not paying proper attention.

‘Gosh, he’s beautiful”

I had scolded myself for it the first time it had happened, because seriously, I was not supposed to feel this way. But then it happened again, and again…

It was his fault, I decided after a while. It was the way he played his charm too knowingly sometimes. The way he smiled, so bright that it seemed like he wanted to steal the sun’s attention. The way he flipped his hair out of his face, the way he puffed up his lips just a little to pout into the camera… 

I caught myself staring again, my gaze focused on the way he looked out over the skyline of Manhattan, his eyes shining in excitement and something like longing… And I knew that I was in huge trouble, because I even _noticed_ that, took enough time to interpret what was going on behind the façade, behind the face he put on for the camera… 

Beautiful. However much I tried to rationalize, he was just too beautiful to stand sometimes. 

Some part of me knew, of course, that all of this meant something. That this went past physical attractions and jealousy over attention or looks…

But for now, I was not ready to admit that much. For now, all it came down to was really that, sometimes, I just _hated_ him.

2\. Love – Kento’s POV

From the moment I had realized that Fuma was more than just a friend to me, even my best friend, I had known that my feelings had hit me hard. I had agonized about them for months until Fuma, being as blunt as he was sometimes, had just blurted the question out, wanting to know if maybe, we could be more, after all. 

But I don’t think I had realized just _how_ hard it had hit me. At least, it felt like I had never quite understood it, until now, when I was looking down at Fuma sleeping with his head in my lap. 

The movie we had been watching was still lulling in the background, but I could not care less as I carefully traced my fingers over the lines of his face, carving everything about him into my memory. 

His face spelled contentment even in his sleep, the corner of his mouth slightly drawn up in the ghost of a smile, and I just felt so warm inside looking at him like that it seemed like I would explode with the feeling. It was weird. I had never been confronted with anything this _intense_.

I continued drawing the lines of his cheekbones as I murmured, thoughtlessly, only to myself: “I really, really love you.”

And it was true, I realized a second later. I had never believed in saying those words when I did not mean them, but this thing that I was feeling for Fuma…

I gasped, freezing when suddenly, the corners of Fuma’s mouth drew up into a more pronounced grin, and his eyes flipped open. He looked up at me mischievously, his eyes shining just that little bit more brightly than usually. 

“W-what?!” I stuttered, insecure, all of a sudden. “You – you-”

“Save it for later, Kento” he snickered, his fingers grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me down to him. I put up only that much resistance before I let my lips meet his in a short but gentle kiss. 

“Don’t pretend to be asleep!” I groaned when I came up again, a little breathless. “That’s sneaky!”

“But you are much more honest when I do” Fuma chuckled, leaning into my touch like a cat, demanding for me to continue my ministrations. And as if my fingers had a mind of their own, they started stroking his hair out of his eyes again, pinning some strands behind his ear. “You say things I would never hear you voice out loud when I was awake. Scaredy cat.”

I was about to protest, when Fuma grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers determinedly before leading them to his lips, kissing my knuckles softly.

“I love you, too” he whispered, his eyes locked on mine.

I gulped, all fuzzy minded and embarrassed, quite having forgotten what I had wanted to say.

3\. Dream – Fuma’s POV

Nakajima tended to talk in his sleep. It was something not many people knew, because it only happened when he was totally relaxed, and when he knew that someone else was around, his sleep became restless and light, not deep enough for him to dream.

I seemed to count into a different category, though, because when we shared a room, he slept better, did not wake up that much. And yeah, he talked.

I had never told him that he did, though I had been tempted often enough, the seduction to tease him about it just to wipe that confident smile off his face almost too big to take sometimes, but I had kept quiet. 

It was not that I did not enjoy embarrassing him, it was just that I treasured these little moments too deeply to let him know about them, afraid that they would stop when I did. No, it was something that belonged to me, and I would keep it to myself as long as I could. 

And okay, maybe it was a little creepy how I sometimes moved across the room at night, hovering in front of his bed, watching his sleeping face and listening to him talk. I could admit to that much. But he would never find out about it, so why wasting my time pondering about it being right or wrong? 

Kento sighed, murmuring something about pancakes, and I cracked a smile, my hand reaching out carefully to push the blanket away from his face, both to make sure he would get enough oxygen and to be able to hear him better. 

“Ngh… hungry…” he whispered, and I bit my lip to suppress a chuckle, not being able to help myself at I reached out, tracing the curve of his cheekbone with feather light touches. 

I almost jumped, freezing when his next words were a very clear: “Fuma?” I blinked, thinking he had woken up _now_ , of all times, but his eyes stayed closed, and then he continued with a mumbled: “Fuma, you’re here? Where’re you?” 

It was then, that I realized that he was searching for me in his dream. It made me feel all warm and treasured inside. 

Carefully, I leaned closer, my lips brushing his skin just in front of his ear before whispering: “Kento, I’m here.”

Kento let out something incomprehensible, but a small smile spread over his face. 

4\. Haunted – Kento’s POV

I did not believe in ghosts. At least, that’s what I had always told myself – but when Yaotome Hikaru had told us this story about someone having committed suicide in the very hotel room Fuma and I were supposed to stay in for tonight, I felt a little weird, admittedly.

Especially, when Takaki Yuya assured us that he had heard strange things last time he had had to spend a night in there, though I had my suspicions when Arioka Daiki smiled a little too brightly as he turned away. 

I tried to bribe Marius and Sou into changing rooms with us, hoping that Hikaru’s talk had not reached them yet, but the wide eyes of Marius were enough of an answer. 

Fuma had straight out laughed at me. 

“You don’t believe in that kind of stuff, do you?!” he had teased. 

“No!” I had answered indignantly, but now that I was lying in bed, lights out but still wide awake, I was not so sure if I did _really_ not believe in it, after all. 

“Fuma!” I whispered timidly. “Fuma, are you still awake!”

“No” he groaned dangerously. 

“I can’t sleep” I whined.

“I could knock you out” Fuma suggested with a groan, and I was going to return something but then, there was a loud noise in the corridor, and I sat straight so quickly my head was spinning from it, my heart hammering against my chest. 

“Did you hear that?!” I whispered, and Fuma groaned, pressing his face into his pillow.

“I should have roomed with Matsushima when he suggested it” he murmured into his pillow, and I scowled at him, though I knew that, through the darkness, he could not see. 

Then I heard something else from outside and jerked. There was a moment of silence, before Fuma sighed in defeat, lifting his blanked.

“Get over here, will you?!” he demanded tiredly. “I want to sleep.”

“Are we not too old to share a bed?” I asked wearily, but I was already moving out of my blanket, my bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor. 

“Asks the one who believes Yaotome’s ghost stories” Fuma scoffed, and I kicked him as I slipped under the covers with him.

Fuma’s body was warm and nice, and his closeness calmed me more than I would have ever expected. 

“Now sleep, or I’ll choke you with my pillow!” Fuma threatened. 

I smiled, moving just that tiny bit closer to Fuma before closing my eyes.

5\. Fragile – Fuma’s POV

My little brother always bullied me into watching Bad Boys J with him, resulting in me not having missed a single episode, but sometimes, I found it hard to watch.

It was not that the drama wasn’t good, or that everyone involved did not do an amazing job on it…

It was just that every time someone threw a punch at Kento, I noticed myself tense, and it continued on to the point where I would sit with fists clenched at the end of the episode, ready to take on half of the agency, no matter if senpai or kohai. 

Of course, Kento’s acting was flawless. It was not like he did not portray the strong character well enough. It was just that I knew the real person behind the acting, knew his weaknesses and his gentle nature… 

It was hard for me, to just turn off my protectiveness when it came to Kento. 

So when he came to work one day with a bruise on his cheekbone, I was anything but amused.

“Nikaido had a little too much speed during that one scene, you see” Kento sighed, shrugging it off. “It’s fine. Things like these happen.”

He chuckled, shaking his head at me when I was still glaring, but before he could return anything, I had pulled him close to me. 

The kiss was possessive, sure, reminding him that his body was not his alone to just go and get hurt, but it was also gentle, my fingers tracing the bruise on his cheekbone tenderly, and my other hand finding the way under his shirt, running my palm up the skin of his back. 

Kento shivered, and when we broke apart, he leaned his forehead against mine. 

“Watch out for yourself, will you?” I asked quietly, and Kento chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Idiot” he returned fondly.

I was not sorry when, while passing Nikaido in the corridor a few days later, I _accidentally_ bumped into him, making him collide with the wall. 

Senpai or not, no one touched Nakajima Kento. 

6\. Memory – Kento’s POV

When I had met Fuma, he had been that quiet, drawn back kid. I had been the one who had talked everyone’s head off, just approaching them so long until they reciprocated and became my friend. 

I had known from the moment I had met Fuma that I wanted to be his friend. There had been something about him, something that had told me that yes, he was the kid I needed as an alley in this agency, and in my life. But with Fuma’s face being so hard to read for unschooled people to the point that you would wonder if he even _had_ facial expressions, I had had no clue if he really liked me, or if I just annoyed the hell out of him, at the start. 

I tried to not let it discourage me, though, just clinging to Fuma like some overgrown leech, deciding that, if he did not like me yet, I would just have to _make_ him. 

I could never be sure if I managed my mission, until that one day after practice. I had been scolded so much by the coach that it had been hard not to take it to heart, resulting in me sitting in a corner when we were done, allowing myself to be as depressed as I felt. 

I looked only up when someone sat down next to me, blinking as I was faced with Fuma, smiling slightly and handing me a CC Lemon. 

“You worked hard. Otsukare” he murmured, patting my shoulder. 

“You are the only one who thinks that way” I sighed, playing with the bottle in my hand.

“The coach will come to his senses, too” Fuma said confidently. “It’s not like you will give up until he gives you the credit you deserve, anyways. I know you.”

Those words made me smile, and when I looked up, Fuma smiled back.

“That dull face does not suit you, Kento-Kun!” he pointed out before taking my hand, pulling me to my feet along with him. 

It had been that moment, that I realized that I had accomplished my mission. Fuma had become my alley, indeed. 

Years later, Fuma had changed from that drawn back kid to that hyper senpai chasing Juniors through the corridors with water balloons and plastic swords. These days, he could easily compete for the title of the most popular guy of the agency, and I could not help but feel a little lonely sometimes. 

It were these moments, though, when I was sitting alone in a corner, that Fuma would suddenly come over to me again, handing me a CC Lemon and asking me to smile, and I knew that really, nothing had changed. 

Fuma was still my alley, and he would always be, no matter how many others had discovered just how special he really was. 

7\. Secret – Fuma’s POV

My passion hazed mind started to call back to duty when Kento knocked over a bottle of water on the table I had pressed him into, and it fell to the ground with a loud “thump”. 

I broke our kiss, Kento whining as he continued to cling to me, his mouth finding my neck when my lips left his. 

“The others could come any moment” I warned him, but I angled my head a little to give him better access,

“So let them” Kento shrugged, one hand finding his way under my shirt, crawling up my stomach and my chest. “Or are you afraid your _dirty little secret_ will be found out?”

As much as I liked the sound of Kento calling himself my dirty little secret, I bit his earlobe as a response, murmuring in a rough voice: “Do you really think that’s all you are?”

I felt Kento smile against my skin, and his hands wandered from his chest to my back to pull me closer. 

Okay, so maybe, I did not mind so much about the others finding out, I figured. Because pulling away now did so not seem worth it. 

8\. Celebration – Kento’s POV

“I – oh god” I moaned, having trouble stringing my thoughts together as I watched Fuma on his knees, looking up at me mischievously as his tongue played with the head of my erection. “Not that I don’t appreciate your – _gift_ , but-“

“Had to find the proper way to return the favor from what you did on my birthday” Fuma smirked when he moved away for a moment, pumping me a few times before taking me back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. 

My head hit the wall behind me hard as I leaned back in ecstasy, but I did not feel the pain. 

“But I found a place where you could be as loud as you wanted” I pointed out breathlessly, biting my lower lip as his free hand came up to fondle my balls. “Not, you know, a toilet cabin in the agency!”

Fuma licked the underside of my shaft before popping off again, smirking.

“You really think this is all I have planned?” he asked, amused. “Think again, Kento.” 

I moaned when he licked at the slit, shuddering when he whispered: “Happy Birthday” against my skin, with me feeling the vibrations all through my body. 

9\. Promise – Fuma’s POV

I did not think of myself as a clingy person. Usually, I was pretty well-adjusted, able to take care of myself, and rarely getting insecure. 

But still, there were days like these, when just everything seemed to go wrong. When my professor at university informed me that the essay I had been so sure it had turned out well was merely average. When I was in such a trance that I missed it when the professor in the next lesson asked me a question, and I was scolded for not paying attention. 

When after a horrible day at university, I came to dance practice, and just did not get the grip of that new dance moves we were being taught, even though Shori and the kids seemed to be able to get it perfectly well.

And when, on top of all of that, Kento was also absent because of his drama promotion. 

“It’s okay, it’s not your day” Shori had said. “It happens to everyone.”

But it did not help. It was not Shori who I wanted to comfort me. Not Shori’s voice and face that would make me feel better.

So I could not stop myself, despite knowing how busy he was, from calling Kento’s number on my way home.

“Yes?” he answered breathlessly, on the 6th ring, just when I was about to hang up. “Fuma?”

“Hey” I said quietly, feeling embarrassed and slightly ridiculous. “Can you talk?” 

“Uhm” Kento murmured, and his hesitance was answer enough, really. “What is it?”

“Nothing” I sighed, and then, the words tumbled out of my mouth without my consent. “It’s just… I miss you.”

There was a moment of silence, and Kento’s voice was more alert when he asked: “Fuma, what happened?”

“Nothing” I said quickly, scolding myself. “It’s okay. Forget I called.”

I heard Kento try to say something more, but I had already hung up.

Even more depressed, I took my time on my way home, strolling through the streets, buying sweets in the Seven Eleven on the way just because I wanted something to cheer me up… 

But when I arrived home, Kento was there, waiting for me up in my room.

“What are you doing here?” I asked perplexed, letting the plastic bag in my hand fall to the floor.

Kento sent me a small smile before getting up and crossing the distance between us, sneaking his arms around my waist. 

“I promised you I’d always be there when you need me, didn’t I?” he murmured, before leaning in to catch my lips with his. 

I pressed my eyes closed firmly, trying hard to fight against the irrational wave of tears. 

“And now” Kento murmured when we broke apart, pulling my face into his neck and hugging me close. “We will wipe out that ridiculous amount of chocolate you bought, cuddle into bed, and you will tell me what happened.”

It was all I could do to nod.

10\. Innocence – Kento’s POV

Fuma looked up at me hesitantly. He would never admit to being nervous or scared, clinging ridiculously to his last bit of manly pride, but I could see it in his eyes, feel it in the way he clung to my back, his hands shaking. 

I did him the favor to not voice it out loud, though – instead, I leant in and kissed him as gently as I could, my free hand stroking through his hair as my other positioned myself at his entrance.

“Ready?” I murmured against his lips.

Fuma nodded, clinging to me just that little bit tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment <3


End file.
